


Love at First Egg

by Samky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anime style fluff, Except Umbreon, Gabe cooks the best poffins, Gabe's Pokemon will betray him in favor of Jack, M/M, Pokemon - AU, She's a cool girl and Gabe loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samky/pseuds/Samky
Summary: Destiny is usually whimsical in it's own way, but sometimes a "Lucky Egg" can be the twist that shakes it all.





	Love at First Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is for the amazing [Kerrigore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigore/pseuds/Kerrigore) who drew two amazing pics of Gabe and Jack as Pokemon trainers, you can check them in his [tumblr](http://kerrigore.tumblr.com/post/167501882915/i-did-a-pokemon-au-for-the-reaper76-reverse-bang)!
> 
> Also a million thanks to him for helping with betaing and editing this hell of a thing I wrote. Now fully edited and betaed!! ^^  
> I hope he enjoys it as much as I did when I wrote it, I'm an absolute pokemon nerd and Kerri's writing/art is just amazing so I always wanted to make something to him as a gift!

**Gabriel Reyes - 12 - LA/California/San Gabriel Mountains** **01/02/2032**

 

The snowy peaks of the mountain glittered with the light of the sun, a young boy climbing with a firm pace on his bike. Snow wouldn’t melt yet, but Charizard was ready to wake up from hibernation if she hadn’t already. This year he had been slow. His abuela was insistent with his training in Pokemon healthcare. It's not like it bothered him, since that would help to aid Charizard better. Each time she woke up from hibernation he's had to ask for help from his abuela. But now it would be different!

 

He passed a tree and the light radiated all over that side of the mountain. The snow on the path was melting slowly, making him weary of the possible danger of mud. Charizard’s cave wasn’t too far thankfully. He just had to pass a small set of trees on that side and climb a few rocks that his abuelo carved for him a few years ago into the form of stairs. He hit the side of the cave so the echo would warn Charizard of his arrival. He could see the silhouette of the lizard at the end, curled up on a pile of blankets that Gabe and his abuela had set before the lizard entered into hibernation.

 

“Charizard! Wake up buddy! I got your favourite [Spelon berries](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spelon_Berry) [poffins](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poffin) and I got you a few [spicy deluxe pokepuffs](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Poke_Puff_Deluxe_Spice_Sprite.png)!” Gabe kneeled at the entrance of the cave, getting the various containers with Charizard’s food. Gabe looked at the silhouette concerned. By then Charizard should have been looking at him and wildly tackling him for the spicy snacks. But… the silhouette remained still. No sign of movement at all.

 

“C’mon Charizard, yaya wants to starts lessons earlier today and I still have to get some data on your vitals, so don’t be sleepy!” Gabe got closer and gently tapped the giants lizard’s back. The sound echoed in the cave, but there was still no movement.

 

“Charizard? Are you ok buddy?”

 

Worried, Gabe took off his gloves and pressed his bare palms to Charizard’s chest. It was completely frozen.

 

"No, no, no, this has to be a simple body temperature drop!" Gabe fumbled in his backpack to find his diagnostic instrument. He connected the six pads and the machine did a complete scan. It didn't find a heartbeat.

 

Distraught, Gabe dropped to his knees, trying not to get caught up in what had just happened, mind flooded by memories of their past together. A sudden beep brought him back to the real world. He slapped his legs to stop his hands from twitching, and looked at the display of the device. A small notification had popped up, indicating the presence of a smaller, weaker heartbeat next to the body.

 

He started to quickly move the blankets around the body, finding a warm egg. The surface of the egg was of the same orange as Charizard’s skin with an oval yellow spot in the middle. “But when did you…? Yaya didn’t say anything about an egg.”

 

Reality hit him hard when he noticed a subtle vibration coming from the egg.

 

“Damn I have to take it to yaya right now!” He shot up, nearly tripping in his haste. Gabe clutched the egg hard against his chest in fear of it falling and breaking.

  
  
  
  
  


The street buzzed with energy,and far too many people. To make matters worse, his bike broke thanks to a run in with a pothole. Gabe struggled to make his way through the crowd while being careful not to crush the egg. He did a full 180 when a woman walked out of a bakery, neatly avoiding a disastrous collision with the door. Sadly, luck was fleeting as a man smashed into him. Gabriel fell, and the backpack he was holding flew into the road towards an oncoming car.

 

“Pichu catch it!” Out of the blue, as quick as lightning, a Pichu caught his backpack before it hit the street. Their little yellow hands gripped the handle.

 

Gabe got up in less than a second and without care he pushed through everyone he met in his path, all voices a mere white noise in the background. Pichu handed him the bag, relief showing on their face as soon as their little hands were free of the heavy weight. Gabriel thanked the little fella wholeheartedly, a slight blush dusting their tiny cheeks at Gabe's honest words of praise for their amazing stunt of rescuing the backpack.

 

“Pichu are you alright?” The new voice made Gabe look to his right, finding a boy of about the same age and height as him, fair skin slightly burned by the scorching sun of LA, wild golden mane of hair, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He actually feared for a moment that the flashing smile the boy gave him would leave him blind, but if that didn’t happen the sheer joy the boy radiated could do the trick.

 

Pichu climbed to the boy's head, making him giggle. Gabe felt something deep inside him then, and his heart fluttered. Almost like his heart felt like giggling along. Before he could give it more thought, the boy spoke.

 

“That was a close one. Is everything in your bag ok?” Reality hit him like a brick, and hurriedly he checked that the egg hadn’t suffered any damage.

 

“Dude, you had an egg inside! Now that makes it an even closer one!” The joyful boy high fived Pichu, who seemed more than pleased by the friendly gesture with their trainer. Gabe tried to keep his focus on the task at hand.

 

“Damn it’s getting colder. If I don’t hurry up it’ll be too late.” He was getting ready to burst out into running again when the boy stopped him by his arm.

 

“Hold on, I can help you!”

 

Just as Gabe turned, the boy had lowered his backpack and had an egg incubator in his hands. “Quick! Put it in here, it will keep it warm and safe!” Gabe didn’t think twice and made a small bed for the egg with a folded sheet, right at the bottom of the egg case. He hastily thanked the boy and his Pichu. Gabriel was about to run, but the crosswalk changed to 'Do Not Walk'. On impulse he turned and shouted at the boy.

 

“Hey! What’s your name?” The radiant boy seemed surprised by the question.

 

“Jack, my name is Jack Morrison!”

 

Gabe smiled again, “Thank you for everything Jack, I love you, you are the best!” The crosswalk changed to green and Gabe didn’t waste a second to start running, leaving behind a blushing Jack Morrison who shouted a reply, but it was lost in the noise of the crowd.

 

When Gabe arrived at his abuela's house he had a deep blush, visible even with his darker complexion. His abuela smiled knowingly, asking him who the pretty girl was. But Gabe told her it wasn’t a girl but a boy, the boy with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, which made his abuela laugh vigorously

 

“You think I’ll ever see him again?” He asked her while putting the Charmander egg in the special incubator yaya had in the house. She took her time, heating some chocolate to eat later with the churros she'd made before.

 

“I think you will, actually…” she looked at him mischievously, “maybe you are destined to be together, you know the story of the thread of fate right?” Gabriel instantly blushed, could he and a boy he met only once be destined to be together? If he thought back… he liked Jack’s smile, it was blinding and genuine, it looked good on him and even more with a happy Pichu on his head, equally joyful. He didn’t show it but he wanted to believe that his abuela was right.

 

“Oh how cute! You really fell for him. I can notice your blush from here.” Gabriel tried to hide his face in a hurry, avoiding his abuela's genuinely happy look.

 

“It’s not that!! The chocolate's too hot and the steam did it!”

 

“But I didn’t serve it yet. I just put out the cups.” Gabriel looked shocked at the empty cups, and then to his abuela who was grinning with the most triumphant expression he'd ever seen on her face.

 

“I like seeing you happy, Gabi. I'm sure you'll see him again.” Gabe smiled back to her.

 

“Of course I’ll see Jack again!”

 

“Jack… That's a strong name!” Yaya got up and served him the chocolate, putting the sugared churros in the middle of the table. Gabe hummed in agreement.

 

Jack saved Charizard's egg. He and his Pichu appeared like the knight from that book papi used to read me." His abuela smiled again, cleaning up the dirty dishes. Gabe laid his head on the table using his hoodie as a pillow. His gaze shifted to the egg inside the incubator. "One day I'll find you to give you my thanks Jack. Me and Charmander will. Wait for it, 'cause it's a promise."

  
  


**Jack Morrison - 11 - Bloomington/Jade Pond/Indiana** **04/06/2032**

 

“Jack… Jack!” He jumped out of his mind. His parents were talking to him.

 

“Sorry dad, was distracted.” He laughed it off, which made both of them laugh and smile along with him. If Jack Morrison had a special power, it surely was the ability to make everyone around him smile and relax.

 

“The LA boy again?” His father teased him for the fifth time that day. He had to admit; it was a good feeling knowing his parents weren't mad at him for having a crush on a boy he met once. He should have asked him his name, but Jack was spellbound by the sheer fierce look the egg kid had. Add to that the two scars he had on his cheek... how can someone look so cool and perfect and handsome and cute and all at the same time?

 

“Don’t worry little bro. Just wait and see, you'll find him again when you grow up.” His sister Laurel ruffled his hair to cheer him up. He couldn’t help smiling; after all he had the best sister in the world.

 

“You know there’s a story about a special red thread that links people forever and never breaks. They are destined by fate to be together, be it as friends or lovers. So who knows, maybe your LA boy is your destined lover in the future!” Jack looked super excited at his sister, as their mother walked up to them holding a big bag. He ran to her and jumped, trusting that his mom would catch him.

 

“Woah! Easy there little angel, you’re not as easy to pick up as a few years ago!”

 

“Mom! Laurel said that maybe the LA kid and I are destined by a red thread to be together forever, can you imagine how cool that would be?” Clarice Morrison shifted her amused face from her little angel to her snickering husband and daughter.

 

“I can little angel. Actually, you know who told Laurel that story?” Jack shook his head and looked enthusiastically at her mom.

 

“It was me, and your grandmother told it to me when I was a little girl. Seems like we've got a special bedtime story for tonight, huh?" Jack nodded excited.

 

“But first you have to earn your Mudkip egg son, show dad you know everything.” Jack turned to face his dad as he spoke to him.

 

“The Jade Pond is known for having a big group of Swamperts living here for centuries, so the city and surroundings took as tradition that right when heat hits, the little kids will dive right in and get a Mudkip egg from the Swamperts they befriended!” He had known the tradition and had been waiting for his moment, to be another Morrison that gets a Mudkip egg. His parents’ Swamperts would be the ones to give him his egg, and he was more than ready to be a Mudkip trainer, he had to find the egg kid from LA after all!

 

“That’s our little angel, now hop to me, dad will help you get ready for diving in the water!” Jack jumped to his dad’s embrace, waving goodbye to his mom and sister as they wished him good luck.

 

His dad took him to the shore of the pond where other parents helped their kids prepare for the traditional dive. Together they started pulling out everything he needed from the bag.

 

“Alright, your location bracelet is on?”

 

“Beeping and ready!” He showed him his left wrist and his dad helped him to put on the flippers and got his shirt.

 

“Alright buddy, go get that egg!”

 

“You’ll see dad! I’ll be the fastest you’ve ever seen!”

 

John watched as little Morrison jumped right into the pond, amused to see how his son didn’t mind if the water was cold or that area of the pond too muddy, he wanted that Mudkip egg and was determined to get it.

 

“I bet you will, little angel. I bet you will.” He sat and waited, towel in hand, for his son to proudly return with the Mudkip egg.

 

 **Gabriel Reyes - 13 - LA/California/** **12/05/2033**

 

Gabriel hated bullies with all his heart, why would you be such a meanie to everyone? He just disliked that attitude, hence why he, along his Charmander Pancito, were now the defenders of their street against bullies and hooligans. And here they were now, running into Billy yet again bullying Marcos for who knows what new stupid reason.

 

“Billy! I told you to leave him alone last time!” Billy dropped Marcos to the ground, the poor boy rushing behind him. The bully looked at him annoyed.

 

“Why don’t you go bother someone else Reyes? I was just having fun!” The asshole had the nerve to smirk at them. made Gabriel wonder why Billy was like this. His parents had a good job and a good house, they were a happy family so why is he so bitter?

 

“Now move Reyes! You’re between my entertainment and me, and I assure you, you don’t want that.”

 

“Then go pick someone else, stop bullying kids youngers than you, or even better just stop already!” He shifted into more of a fighting stance and Pancito moved right in front of him. Billy froze and eyed them warily, before turning around with an arrogant flick of his hand and walking away.

 

“Not worth my time Reyes, but be careful next time.”

 

Reyes frowned at him while Pancito hissed, little flames peeking from his mouth. He cursed slightly before turning to Marcos to be sure he was alright.

 

“Marcos, are you al--”

 

“Gabriel that was amazing! You faced that asshole like it was nothing, oh my god you are so cool!” Gabe could see little stars shining in Marco’s eyes from the excitement, which made him blush slightly, embarrassed.

 

“It was nothing, someone has to stand up to him after all, right Pancito?!” The Charmander puffed out his chest proudly and agreed with his master, making both kids laugh easily. They walked Marcos to his home to be sure he arrived safely, and on their way back to yaya’s house Gabe couldn’t help giving some thought to his newfound reputation in his neighborhood.

 

He didn’t enjoy at all asking Charmander to slightly scorch those bullies, but they just wouldn’t stop unless he used some kind of force stronger than them. Why wouldn’t they just stop already? He doesn’t want to hurt them, and he actually feels kind of bad doing it. But then again, what Marcos had said before leaving was true, he was helping a lot of people and making them feel safe. They're all a bunch of bullies, after all, they have it coming!!

 

Pancito licked his hand worried, he had spaced out really hard this time. He smiled at the little lizard and handed him a pokepuff. “You know what buddy? You are the best and I’m proud of you, always keep that in mind.” The Charmander made happy noises while munching the spicy bread, Gabe petted him fondly and they resumed their walk back home.

 

 **Jack Morrison - 12 - Bloomington/Indiana/Morrison Farm** **12/05/2033**

 

“Jack if you’re done with your room I have another chore for you!” He was just finishing making his bed when he heard his mother calling for him.

 

“Coming mom, just five more minutes!” It would probably be feeding the Swamperts and all Pokemon in their pond, so he’d better change his pants so he doesn’t drench them like last time. The swamperts usually have their eggs in the Jade Point close to the city, but they had a big enough pond of their own on the farm, so they come back once the egg is born. His Mudkip will be close to turning one year old, and he couldn’t be more excited.

 

Pichu jumped from his straw hat resting on his desk when he went for it, the little rodent climbing to his head and grabbing his hair so he wouldn’t fall when Jack ran down stairs.

 

“I’m here!” As he’d expected, his mother was just finishing the pond Pokemon’s meals, which would mean that his sister was handling the barn’s Pokemon and probably his father was feeding the ones working on the fields.

 

“Alright little angel, you remember the amount of cups for each of them?” She asked while handing him the sack with the food.

 

“ Three cups for the Swamperts, two for the Marshtomps and one for the Mudkips. Then two for the Slowpokes, one for the Totodiles and three for the Feraligatr. Uhm then we have one for each Maril and two for the Azumarill, one for the Woopers and two for the Quagsire. Also make sure to sprinkle the Lotad’s and Lombre’s powders on the surface, and finally the bread for the Duckletts and Swanna!” He counted off the tasks until he ran out of fingers and had to start over, making sure to not forget a single Pokemon on the long list. He smiled brightly at his mother, proud that he'd remembered everything, and his mother ruffled his hair and gave Pichu a sweet pokepuff.

 

“That’s my little angel, now I better start with fixing the perches on the roof. Your father thinks a Talonflame burned some and you know afraid he is of them, so it’s my turn this time.” She kneeled and got a small box with tools under the sink.

 

“Ok mom, be careful up there!” He started to run towards the pond, hearing his mother answering him back, but he was already nearing where some of the water Pokemon were waiting for him happily.

 

“Everyone, breakfast time!” Picu echoed his words in their sing-song little voice while grabbing onto his hair tighter so as not to fall from their perch.

 

Just as he got close enough, he spotted a shadow under one of the trees. The figure veiled in a deep red piece of cloth was feeding and petting some Woopers that had ventured out of the pond, their mother sunbathing on a nearby rock.

 

“Sam!”

 

“Well, well. Look what destiny has lead here, what brings you to this magical place little Jack?”

 

‘Little Jack’ laughed, he liked the silly things and the way Sam talked. Dropping the sack he whistled for the pond’s Pokemon to come to him.

 

“Don’t be silly, you know I always feed them every morning!” He opened the sack and started distributing the food in different bowls for each Pokemon.

 

“Oh true! Sometimes I forget some things.” Sam stuck out his tongue in an apologetic gesture.

 

“Actually you _always_ forget that. Anyways, what brings you here? It’s been a long time since your last visit.”

 

He stretched in his comfy spot in the shade, causing the little Woopers to scurry back to their mother. “I just felt like dropping in, by the way how's your dad?”

 

“He’s fine, but why didn’t you ask him?” Jack spotted his Mudkip jumping out of the water to greet him and ran to pick him up.

 

“I just didn’t feel like it, I prefered to wait for you to come here. Just tell him to be careful with heights, he isn’t meant for them.”

 

“Sure, sure. Hey there little fella! Who’s the best Mudkip in the world?” Mudkip happily played with Jack, shooting bubbles of water while Pichu cheered for them.

 

“By the way Jack, who is the lucky boy?” Right as Sam asked, Jack fell to the ground with Mudkip and Pichu over him.

 

“Guys I give up! Please stop! Sorry Sam, what do you mean?” He said as he tried to playfully pull Mudkip and Pichu off him.

 

“You met a boy.” Sam answered, surprising Jack, as he'd never told his friend about him meeting the mysterious beanie kid.

 

“It was in LA, and you like him. How interesting!” Now Jack flushed without being able to help it.

 

“W- wait how do you know that?!” He rushed at Sam, gripping him by the shoulders and shaking him as the man/older boy just smirked.

 

“I saw it in your thread.”

 

“Thread?” Now Jack was confused, he didn’t have a thread and how can you see those things in a _thread_?

 

“You have a string of fate tied to your left little finger. Since it’s bright red it means you found someone really important to you.”

 

“What are you talking about? I can’t see it.” The man smiled and slowly, he made the motion of holding something with his both hands.

 

“You are really special Jack Morrison, and with time you'll be able to see that. Now try to hold it.” Unsure, Jack moved his hands slowly, grabbing at seemingly nothing but air between the man’s hands. The faint touch of the softest silk made him gasp. He couldn’t see it but there it was, the unmistakeable touch of a thread of some sort.

 

“But this means that…”

 

“You are connected, the both of you. Fate will draw you to him eventually, you just have to wait.” Pichu and Mudkip got closer, inspecting the invisible thread resting on the palms of their hands with curious little looks.

 

“They can see it?” The man smiled again when he answered.

 

“Of course they can, Pokemon are amazing creatures, you know?” Jack smiled at him, and while he couldn't quite explain it, the mere knowledge of he and the beanie kid being destined to meet made him smile even wider, butterflies fluttering freely and happily in his stomach"

 

“But I don’t know his name! How will I find him?” Sam's smile faded to be replaced by a deep frown.

 

“Well I usually leave that to Fate itself, but if you give me enough information about him I might be able to find something. So tell me little Jack, what's your fated boy like?” Jack was awestruck for a moment, his mind stopped working, but in the blink of an eye his mouth turned into the biggest and brightest smile the man had seen.

 

“He is just the coolest person I know, he has two scars on his right cheek and, seriously, they looks so cool Sam! He also has brown skin and black hair, and I like that a lot, it’s really different from what I’ve see here and I found it really pretty.” He took a moment to think about more qualities. “He is kind, I’m sure of it, he really wanted to save his egg and his eyes were... beautiful, special! I don't know how to describe it but... he just felt like that to me, unique and special. Oh, and he also had a beanie!” That made the man laugh, having to take a few seconds to concentrate again.

 

Jack felt a warm feeling on his palms, and he swore that he could see a faint red glow in the shape of a thin thread.

 

“Reyes” The man said after several seconds, making Jack lock his gaze on his focused expression. “Gabriel Reyes would be his name, that’s everything I could find.” The man smiled apologetically at him, but Jack started to think deeply.

 

“Gabriel… it’s a cute name, like the archangel, I really like it.” Both of them smiled and the warm feeling faded from his hands, leaving just the softest touch of the thread behind it.

 

“But how do you know all of this?” The man frowned at the question.

 

“I’ll be honest with you little Jack, I’m not even sure myself. What is Fate to you? Oh but you are too young for delving into such things.” He was right about that. After his mother had told him the story of the thread of destiny, he had been excited and fascinated by the idea, but he hadn't really thought much of it. The man settled back more comfortably, giving himself some space, as Jack fixed his attentive gaze on him. The man accommodated, giving himself some space while Jack fixed his gaze on him.

 

“Different people try to explain fate as different things, some of them think that it is hidden in the meaning of cards.” With a flick of his wrist he pulled six tarot cards out of thin air, making Jack and the Pokemon to gasp astonishment. With another flick the cards flew around them dissipating into faint sparks, making the trio open their mouths, surprised and clapping as if it was all a magic show, making the older man laugh at their antics

 

“Some people think that it lies in the leaves at the bottom of one's tea cup.” With another flick, a dish with a tea cup popped out of nowhere, making them jump this time. The man smiled and from behind his back got a kettle, serving himself some tea and drinking it quickly. He showed the cup to Jack, the leaves left at the bottom forming a perfect heart. The trio gasped yet again, clapping excitedly.

 

“There are so many ways humans who have thought they can understand Fate, little Jack. Wax, numbers, the way birds fly, by the shape of your hand, and even by the stars.” His hand followed the few stars that could be seen in the early morning sky.

 

“But none of them are like this one.” His hand tightened on the invisible [thread] and Jack could feel how the man pulled lightly on it, his little finger moving with the gentle tugs

 

“If you follow it… well who knows what you will find, maybe this Gabriel will make you the happiest man in the world, or maybe he’ll be your downfall. Regardless of that, I can assure you that this thread” Jack was able to see the faint red glow again, a warm line across his palm, “This is what will remain true in your life forever no matter how much you try to avoid it or run from it, it’ll always be there, tied to your finger.” More of the string's length came into view before his eyes, the brilliant red standing out against the green of the grass, and Jack followed it to the woods by the pond where it melted away between the trees. Sadly it didn’t last long and the thread faded again into invisibility, staring at the now 'empty' place where the glow had been, before looking back at the man next to him.

 

“I don’t fear it…” the man didn’t seem to expect this, his face showing surprise at Jack’s words.

 

“I won’t avoid it, I want to meet Gabriel as soon as I can, I told you that when we met and I looked at his eyes... I...can't really explain it, but i want to do it again. He's my fated beanie kid, after all" he said, with a sweet, roguish smile. After several seconds the man smiled back, ruffling his hair and getting up to stretch again.

 

“You didn't answer me, though. How do you know all this?” The man smiled at him and pulled up his red cowl.

 

“You know why your family reacts in a certain way when you tell them about me Jack? Only the people I want to can see me, to everyone else it’s like I didn’t exist. I just watch them from the shadows and sometimes, when i'm bored, i decide to take part in their lives” He crouched to pick up a stone, he threw it and the stone jumped several times till it was lost on the surface of the pond.

 

“It’s been so long living like this that I don’t even remember my real name, each person calls me by a different name and all of them have different images of what i'm like. I guess that I could call myself Fate, but at this point in life I just know that not even I can bend it to my will, so I just make sure that everything goes according to plan, whoever or whatever decided to make it in the first place.” The man picked up a backpack with a lyre tied to it and started to walk into the woods.

 

“Follow your thread, little Jack! I’m sure you are destined to do great things and that beanie kid will make your life really interesting.” Jack stood there thinking about the man’s words, Pichu and Mudkip nudging him with their heads, worried that something wrong happened to their master.

 

His mom's voice calling for him from the farm broke his state of trance. He noticed how the sack of food was completely empty, the Pokemon having probably eate it all while he spoke with Sam. Slowly he picked up the sack and walked back to the house, taking as much time as he could to make up some excuse while Mudkip and Pichu walked alongside him, talking cheerfully in their lilting Pokemon chatter. Jack envied how easy their life was as he dreaded the imminent scolding his mom would give him.

  
  


**Jack Morrison - 50 - Bloomington/Indiana/Morrison Farm** **12/05/2071**

  


World champion Jack Morrison contemplated the backyard of his farm through the window, while he finished cleaning the kitchen utensils after preparing breakfast for him and his beloved husband. Now said husband was being a lazy ass, still in bed even though Jack had gotten up three hours ago. That being said, if you asked Jack, he would tell you that waking up at seven was the most common thing, and he wouldn’t understand why Gabriel slept so fucking much.

 

Resigned and knowing not even a hurricane would wake him now, he picked up some food and put it on a tray to carry it to their bedroom. Pichu, who was munching some oran berry bread Jack had made, quickly jumped on his shoulder to then keep munching it. Jack loved having another Pichu. It’s a shame that Raichu hadn’t found his partner again after having the egg, but Jack loved taking care of the little rodent since it brought back sweet memories from his youth.

 

Once he reached their room, opened the door with a bang, not caring one bit if the loud noise woke up anybody still asleep on the king sized bed inside. There, in all his glory, was laying the man he called his husband, all sprawled out, and of course on his face equally sprawled was laying the Rowlet that Decidueye recently had -Jack wondered how the hell Gabe could even breath with the little owl Pokemon's feathers covering his mouth and nose like that. That little guy loved Gabe to the point of having to sleep with him in the room, and Gabe was happy to let it so long as it was happy.

 

“Gabe, get up already, there’s plenty to do around the farm and it’s already ten in the morning.” But Gabe merely waved his hand while growling something unintelligible, Rowlet mimicking him with one of his wings, which made Jack fume a bit since Gabe’s worse habits were starting to stick to the little one.

 

“Well a shame, since I made these blueberry pancakes and oran berry bread for you guys. I guess Pichu and I will have to eat them.” Just as Jack turned to leave, Gabe and Rowlet sprang out of bed to stop him, but in his hurry Gabe tangled his legs in the sheets, which made him smash his face into the floor. Rowlet, on the other hand, flew directly into the wall next to Jack, falling comically next to Gabe’s head who was mumbling something.

 

“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you wake up like normal people?” Jack nearly jumped when Gabe crawled to his feet in a flurry of sudden movements.

 

“Please Jack, don’t leave me, I’m hungry and I need to eat!” Rowlet did the same and begged for food, Pichu jumped from Jack’s shoulder to give the little bird a full oran berry bread. The bird nearly choked when he swallowed the food in one hungry gulp and hugged Pichu in the most dramatic way, Pichu looking confused at Jack, unsure of how to react at the other Pokemon's antics.

 

“Jack I beg of you! I’ll die if I don’t eat something!” Gabe was pulling at Jack’s pants while ugly crying, as the now white haired man tried to balance the tray on one hand while the other fought to keep his pants up, one leg kicking at Gabe to get him to stop pulling them down.

 

“Leave my fucking pants alone and get the fuck up, go have a shower and then come downstairs so you can have breakfast like a goddamn normal human being.” Jack was able to free himself from Gabe’s grab and picked up Pichu and Rowlet to get back to the kitchen, leaving his still wailing and whining husband behind.

 

“You don’t love me anymore, Jack, what kind of husband in the world would leave his starving husband on the floor like this?”

 

“The one married to you, you idiot. Now hurry up or I’ll give your breakfast to Pancito if you take too long!” Jack could hear how Gabe ran to the bathroom and showered in a new world record. He might not understand why his husband loved sleeping so much, but he sure as hell knew how to wake him up fast.

 

“Next time you could wake me up in a sweeter, you know? I remember when we were young and you would bring me breakfast to bed and feed it to me.” Gabe said a bit later around a mouthful of breakfast, and honest to God Jack was only able to understand him because of the many years they'd been together.

 

“I was about to do that, but _someone_ decided it was a better idea to jump out of bed and crawl to my feet to then pull at my pants like some baby unable to control himself.”

 

“How can you blame me? You brought me pancakes to bed, so I couldn’t help being excited!” Jack chuckled at the silliness of his husband, not at all mad at him for his earlier antics and only putting on an air of exasperation because he knew Gabe enjoyed making himself a nuisance and teasing him like that. He remembered how, when he was young, he used to dream how his life with the cool beanie kid who was worried about his egg would be, but he sure as hell hadn’t expected this at all. And yet he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 

Jack picked some more oran berry bread and gave it to Pichu and Rowlet, who showed him his gratitude with little kisses on his hand. No, Jack wouldn’t change any of this, not a single thing. But that of course wouldn’t stop his husband from fuming.

 

“What’s the problem?” Gabe looked undignified at him, pouting like he was a kid.

 

“You love and take care of Pichu and Reaper Jr. more than you take care of me.” Jack smiled and, sighing, he carried over to the table a plate with a smile made of eggs and bacon and put it down next to the plate with the pancakes. Gabe’s face lit up instantly and Jack lowered himself to kiss Gabe, slow and soft, and Jack was sure to make it clear how much he loved such a big ass dork. He hit said dork on the forehead lightly before breaking the kiss and carried the empty dishes to the sink.

 

“Stop saying nonsense and finish breakfast, there’s work to be done and I’m feeling tempted to take away your breakfast if you don’t want to eat it.” Jack was joking, but watching Gabe curl possessively over his plates was priceless.

 

“Speaking of work…” Gabe got a small piece of bread and threw it to the big red figure behind the sofa, causing the figure to shift and a tongue to quickly dart out and catch the treat, “ Ey lazy ass, get up and get ready to start the day!”  Gabe’s smirk was wiped off his face in an instant when Jack hit him on the back of his head, making him growl in pain and surprise.

 

“Why the hell did you hit me?” Gabe immediately faced Jack, but his cockyness faded after seeing the pan Jack wielded skillfully in his right hand.

 

“You have to ask? What would your abuela think if she heard you being so rude to Pancito?” Jack got a bowl full of spicy poffins and put it in front of the huge Charizard that lived on some embers that they had arranged for him to sleep on in the house, the happy asshole licked all of Jack’s face to show his affection for the food. People said that Gabe was paranoid, but he was 100% sure that the lizard was infatuated with Jack and would do anything to earn whatever form of attention from the white haired man. This very moment was a clear example, as the big dragon licked and nibbled at Jack’s face as the old man petted the Pokemon.

 

“Aren’t you a cute Charizard? Don’t worry your dummy of a trainer doesn't know shit, you’re happy to help me with feeding the pond’s Pokemon right?” Pancito made what could be assumed as an affirmative purr as Jack petted and fed him, then the lizard looked at Gabe and stuck out his tongue, which nearly made Gabe bend the fork he was holding.

 

Thankfully for Gabe, Umbra -his Umbreon- just woke up and danced around his legs, carrying the morning mail in her mouth.

 

“At least I can count on you, not like those traitors that were bought with food and affection.” The Umbreon purred at Gabe’s touch and went to eat the food Jack had put out in her bowl.

 

“Stop being silly and messing around or you won’t be able to finish breakfast before the Rowlets find out you’re awake.” Jack pinched his cheek and followed it with a quick smooch. Gabe smiled at him and quickly selected the trash mail to then toss it towards Pancito, who with a quick flame burned it in the air.

 

“Don’t be so exaggerated, I can handle them just fine.” He said after finishing the orange juice.

 

“Is that so, huh?” Jack asked with a smirk, and handed Pancito a big sack with more food that weighed nothing to the big Charizard.

 

“What are you plotting in that pretty head of your Morrison?” Gabe asked pointing his fork at Jack.

 

“Me? Nothing at all!” Jack put his hand on his chest in the most dramatic way and leaned back against the wall next to one of the kitchen windows. “I just was thinking of unleashing the little beasts.” Gabe’s eyes widened at the comment and he nearly choked on a piece of bacon.

 

“JACK MORRISON DON’T YOU DARE-” sadly for Gabe, his words fell on deaf ears asJack opened the window in one swift move, and after a few seconds a flock of more than a dozen  Rowlets flew through it and tackled Gabe off his chair directly onto the floor.

 

“Well seems like you were right, you are handling them just right.” Jack commented in a snarky tone. He loved how the fearful and strongest of the Elite Four was losing against recently born Rowlets. The little birds chirped happily as they hugged and pecked at Gabe’s entire body, not letting him move at all. For each Gabe was able to take off his body a new one would attach.

 

“You little shits, stop pecking me in my sensitive parts!” Gabe clamored, making the Rowlets look at him terrified, but it seems like that wasn’t enough, as the Rowlets looked angry and started to peck him mercilessly without mercy. Jack meanwhile couldn't help laughing at the entire show, despite Gabe immediately asking for his help.

 

“Please Jack! I’m sorry about this morning, I’ll behave from now on! But please give me a hand here if you still want to enjoy the exquisite arts of my pelvis!!!” Jack grabbed a basket he had prepared earlier that morning, knowing beforehand how it would end.

 

“Since you ask so nicely and indeed I still want to enjoy said arts and what are attached to them, I’ll help you this time.” Gabe’s face lit up at the image of his husband saving him and his man parts, but Jack merely dropped the content of the basket on top of him.

 

“Let them eat and you’ll see how they’ll behave better!” He waved Gabe off with a smile and picking up Reaper Junior and Pichu on his shoulders, walking out of the house with Pancito trailing behind him.

 

“I CURSE YOU, JACK FUCKING MORRISON!!!” Gabe’s scream could be perfectly heard but Jack just smiled, knowing full well that Gabe would be ok after the little demons ate the poffins Jack had made.

 

“Oh I nearly forgot guys!” He pulled out a photo from one of the pockets of his trousers, showing it to Pichu and Reaper Jr.

 

“Pancito might remember this photo, since it’s the first offspring he had.” The image showed a young Jack and a young Gabe, Jack with his Swampert's first son on his shoulder, the water Pokemon sporting the special sunglasses with purple and blue lenses that Jack himself had made for the little fella. Gabe had Pancito’s first son over his shoulders, the small dragon wearing his father's old beanie since Gabe had needed to make Pancito a new one after he'd evolved into Charizard.

 

“It’s been so long since we took that picture. We weren’t dating yet, told ourselves we were just adventure buddies. How silly of us to believe that lie!” Jack put the photo back in his pocket, a thousand memories of his adventures with Gabe going through his mind, both happy and sad. He couldn’t deny he had some regrets, but he would lie to himself if he thought he would change anything!

 

“I do wonder tho, what would have happened if we had opened the trainer school. It was a dream Gabe has had for a long time and I can’t deny that being the champion is getting quite tiring lately. Maybe retirement in order to teach the younger ones wouldn’t be so bad.” His sad tone made Pichu and Reaper Junior worry, since for them Jack has always been someone full of energy and joy. They hugged his head as best they could from their perches on his shoulders, making Jack cheer up and laugh.

 

“Now now, you don’t have to worry about my ramblings, I’m getting old after all.” He put the little ones down once they arrived at the pond’s shore, and after some more playful petting they quickly began to run around while Jack got the differents bowls and filled them with the food.

 

“What do you think Pancito? I know Gabe still wants to do it, he loves being contest Champion and Elite Four, but I shouldn’t stop him from his other dreams. Not after he’s sacrificed so much for mine.” The Charizard looked concerned at him, but Jack kept on filling the bowls Pancito held out for him until the big Charizard had enough of being ignored and nudged him slightly

 

“Alright alright, I’ll stop thinking so much. It’s just… it’s going to be hard, we would need to find a place and find some teachers and who knows what else.” Jack’s Swampert, as always, arrived the last to get food.

 

“Hey buddy! How’s the proud champion of the pond? Everyone safe?” Swampert posed proudly, showing his master that after so much time together he shouldn’t doubt one bit what a mighty Pokemon he is.

 

“It’s good to see you're still such a tough fighter, how are the little fellas?” Swampert gestured cheerfully, and that was enough for Jack to take it as a good sign.

 

“Nice! Now why don’t you two go have some time alone? I can handle things here perfectly, and besides I’d like some time to think.” Pancito gave him a worried look, but Jack shooed them and sat under the nearby tree. Swampert ended up pulling Pancito away, both of them retiring to a further part of the pond shore so they could lay there together. Jack smiled watching them. It was funny how those two resembled him and Gabe so much. His attention was quickly pulled by the happy noises the group of Pichu, Reaper Junior, and the other baby Pokemon made while they played.

 

Jack allowed himself to lean on the tree, taking a little bit of time to think about his and Gabe’s future. “Well well, isn’t this little “but not so little now” Jack Morrison?” Jack nearly jumped from the shock of hearing a stranger’s voice on his property.

 

“Who-? Do I know you?”

 

The stranger veiled in a red robe with a hood stopped right where he was, and it almost looked like Jack had offended him.

 

“I cannot believe you forgot me Jack, I didn’t see that one coming to be honest. Seems like fate played me this time.”

 

“Fate?” The stranger pulled his cowl back, revealing a man a few years younger, long brown hair, part of it tied into a short ponytail. His beard was neatly trimmed and his green eyes shone mysteriously.

 

“Wait! Sam?” Jack was completely shocked, he hadn’t seen the man in nearly four decades but he still looked the same.

 

“The very same, at your service!” He bowed flawlessly, the lyre tied at his backpack swinging slightly.

 

“But… you haven’t aged a day? How?” The man smirked at him, tsking while slowly walking to his side and dropping his backpack on the ground before sitting next to him under the tree.

 

“I thought I made it clear that I’m not a normal human thirty eight years back, Jackie. Anyway how has fate been treating you all these years?” A bottle appeared out of the blue in his hand, and he took a long sip before offering some to Jack, who turned him down politely.

 

“Well I can’t complain, I did what you told me and followed the string.” He said as he grabbed the red thread tied to his little finger.

 

“Oh you can see it now!” The man seemed surprised.

 

“After a few events I was able to, and after that I knew what I had to do.” He said while he played with the soft material. It was still mesmerizing to jack, how it looked like wool but felt a thousand times softer and silkier, the finest material he's ever touched

 

“I’m having some thoughts now, I’m just a bit unsure.” He shifted propping his chin on his right palm, contemplating the Pokemon playing in front of them.

 

“How so? I don’t see any bad things in your thread.”

 

“Well, it’s a decision that can’t be reflected in my destiny, since it’s not mine.” The man’s eyes widened once he got what Jack was saying.

 

“So he proposed something to you. But why so unsure? I thought I made it clear that you both were destined for great things.”

 

“Well so far I’ve been following what I thought would be the best choice, and I’ve followed Gabe’s advices as well. But this time is different. It’s probably something related to his fate, not mine.” Jack threw a rock against the pond’s surface, eyes fixed on the ripples he'd caused.

 

“But that doesn’t make sense Jack, you two are connected. Besides, if it’s part of any of your destinies it will eventually happen sooner or later.”

 

“I know that!” Jack replied with an annoyed frown on his face.

 

“Then you already know 99% of what you need to know, you only need the remaining 1%” Sam couldn’t sound more mysterious, the smirk he was wearing perfectly obvious in his voice.

 

“And where can I find that remaining bit, smartass?”

 

“Just ask him what he thinks and you’ll know what you need to know.” Sam’s chuckle infuriated him more.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked annoyed, turning to look at Sam. But to his surprise, the man had disappeared, the backpack with the lyre nowhere to be seen.

 

“Of course you would leave just to avoid giving me a clear answer!” Now he was more annoyed, with more questions than before and no answers.

 

“Who left? I just got here!” Jack jumped when Gabe kneeled down next to him, scaring the shit out of him. “Besides, who were you talking to? There’s no one here, are you getting that old pasty-ass?” Gabe’s smirk softened Jack’s rage, and even though he knew the asshole wanted to tease him for the stunt with the Rowlets, his presence only had a relaxing effect on him.

 

“Just talking to myself Gabe, sorting through something in my head.” Gabe hummed as he sat next to him, Jack noticed how the dummy hadn’t dress properly, just wearing a pair of sweatpants and a jacket completely open. He didn’t even wear a shirt under it!

 

“Why didn’t you dress properly? You’ll catch a cold like this!” Gabe looked at him unimpressed

 

“Nah, it’s hot and I’m comfy like this.” Jack groaned frustrated, his gaze returning to the pond's surface.

 

“So you gonna tell me what’s troubling you?” Gabe started picking up small rocks and skipping them 2-3 hops across the pond, ripples sprouting and intersecting in their wake.

 

“Do you believe in destiny?” It took some minutes, but Jack knew that Gabe would wait all the time Jack needed. He wasn’t sure if Gabe’s answer is what Sam meant by the 1% remaining, but asking was the only way to find out.

 

“Destiny?” Gabe asked confused, he didn’t expect that to be what was making Jack worry.

 

“Yeah, fate, destiny… the red thread, you know… those kind of things.” Jack didn’t bother to look at Gabe’s face, stubbornly keeping his gaze on the moving water, not noticing how his fingers played with the visible red thread that joined them together.

 

“Well I don’t believe in things like cards and so on to be honest,” Jack’s entire being froze, his body and mind waiting anxiously for Gabe’s answer. “ But I remember my abuela told me once that I was destined to be with a certain kid that saved my first egg.” Jack’s face turned in the blink of an eye, facing the smile Gabriel Reyes’ face wore.

 

“Maybe we were destined to be together since that time? I don’t know, and honestly? I don’t care either, but there’s one thing I believe with all my heart…” Gabe’s lips fell softly on Jack’s, a tender kiss that slowly became the most pure intention of love and trust.

 

“I believe in you, Jack Morrison. When you tell me how you feel, when you try to cheer me up if I feel down, I know from deep in here” he took Jack’s hand to place it on his chest,” that whenever you tell me something, you are doing it with all your trust. And so I’ll put my trust in that feeling. To answer your question clear, I don’t believe in destiny Jack. _You_ are my fate and it's you that i believe in, forever.” A tender kiss on his temple made Jack break into tears, and Gabriel the asshole smiled at him wiping them away with his thumbs.

 

Jack knew now what he needed to know. He had always known how fate and destiny would treat them, but he never asked Gabe since he had always known. Now, how different it was knowing it from hearing it. He had said before that he didn’t have a single regret in his life, but he had one now… not asking Gabe before.

 

“Hey Gabe!”

 

“¿Sí mi sol?” The tender words made Jack’s heart flutter.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time… and fights these days aren’t what they used to be, and besides, kids are getting worse and worse at training Pokemon for some reason so… what do you think? Should we retire and open a school to teach them?” Jack’s heart jumped from his chest at the sight of all the joy in Gabriel's eyes. He should have fucking asked sooner goddamit.

 

“I’d love it so much mi sol. I could say it’s a dream come true, just another one along the one by my side.” Jack chuckled at Gabe’s silliness. It was too silly and sweet even for them, but today he felt in the mood for it.

 

“Well I guess we should start planning things now.” He laid down under the tree, motioning for Gabriel to follow him into the soft grass, and his partner in all gladly did so, nuzzling into Jack's neck.

 

“So you finally showered, I was starting to worry i'd have to to ask Swampert to drench you.” He mocked as he smelled Gabe’s hair, the fresh shampoo a pleasant fragrance on the air as they relaxed.

 

“I bet you would do that, Jackass.” Jack didn’t need to look down to see his husband smiling as he relaxed against him.

 

“I love you too Gabe.” He didn’t expect Gabe to answer, he knew he was asleept already, so he allowed himself a lazy morning. Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it? Did you like it?  
> Please leave a comment, I'll love knowing what you all think!
> 
> Small thing: Pancito means little bread, since Charmander loves Gabe's Poffins I had to do it!


End file.
